Aun lo hago
by HanaMiu1
Summary: -Tu turno Sasuke, ¿a quien quieres preguntar?- pregunté sonriente- A ti Hinata... ¿Te ha gustado alguna persona del instituto...? ¿Quien?- preguntó con una sonrisa ladina, mi sonrisa se borró dando paso a un sonrojo extremo -Si me ha gustado alguien- respondí nerviosa -¿Quien?- preguntó Sakura, le lance una mirada de -tu sabes quien- ella ladeo el rostro -Si Hina, ¿quien?-


**¡Yo!**

**Hana con un nuevo one-shot **

**Espero les guste, me costo mucho escribirlo **

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Aun lo hago**

-Tal vez... debería hacerlo- murmuré suavemente

Salí de mi casa, camino a la de él, un camino que me lo sabía como si fuera la palma de mi mano, atravesé varios parques para llegar mas rápido, pero, ya cuando estaba a tres cuadras, mi paso se volvió mas lento sin mi consentimiento, empecé a recordar

_-Ho-hola, mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, mucho gusto- hablé suavemente desde mi puesto_

_Era el primer día de clases, estaba nerviosa por la nueva escuela, el nuevo año, mis nuevos compañeros... la nueva ciudad. Poco hablaba, poco salía, poco reía... no era que me importara mucho, pero, me aburría siempre estar sola en casa. Mi madre había muerto cuando yo tenía cinco años de edad, dejándome a mi padre, mi hermana y mi primo, con los que no me llevaba bien_

_En segundo año de preparatoria, la profesora de literatura nos asignó un trabajo en grupos de a tres, uniéndome por primera vez a Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto. Para hacer nuestro trabajo, decidimos reunirnos en la casa Uchiha, no es que en la mía no se pudiera... era solo que yo, no podía articular alguna frase que indicara lo contrario a lo ordenado por el Uchiha. Tras semanas de intenso trabajo, lectura de libros, consultas en Internet y golpes por parte del Uchiha hacia el rubio, me di cuenta de que sentía una pequeña atracción por el Uzumaki, por suerte para mi, el Uchiha consideraba que era buena compañera de equipo... después de ese trabajo en grupo, vinieron mas y mas, los que comprobaron, mi gusto hacia el rubio. Meses mas tarde, el rubio se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, el moreno era el chico que me sacaba de mis casillas y había otro chico, uno menor que yo, dos años para ser exacta, el hermano menor del Uchiha, su nombre era Sai_

_Casi a final del segundo año, decidí confesarle mis sentimientos a mi rubio mejor amigo. Una noche, luego de estudiar en casa de los Uzumaki, Naruto se ofreció a llevarme a casa, estaba nerviosa, habíamos hablado tanto que él sabía mas de mi, que yo misma. Caminamos varias calles, cuando estuve cerca de casa me arme de valor_

_-Naruto, ¿recuerdas una conversación que tuvimos mas o menos por este lugar?- pregunte evitando el tartamudeo de mi voz_

_-Pues, hemos hablado mucho, no recuerdo una conversación en particular, ¿porqué?- finalizó en una pregunta, se rasco la nuca en señal de nerviosismo _

_-Tu... me gustas- le dije, empecé a correr y me escondí detrás de una de las paredes, que quedaban diagonal a la puerta de mi casa, con la esperanza de que él me hubiera seguido y me diera una respuesta positiva... nada de eso pasó_

_"Si la recuerda"_

_Nuestra conversación había sido prácticamente delatante en mi opinión _

_-Naruto, si una chica se te confesara y tu no sintieras lo mismo... ¿dejarías de hablar con ella?- había preguntado yo, con cierto tono de nerviosismo en mi voz_

_-No, por que si ella fue lo suficientemente valiente como para decírmelo, no veo la razón por la que tratarla mal o evitarla, sería una estupidez- respondió sonriente como siempre_

_-Ya veo- había dicho yo con cierto tono aliviado_

_Y así había sido, después de confesarme, él jamas dejó de tratarme diferente, lo que me mostró que él era un poco maduro, por lo menos, un poco mas que Sasuke. Meses mas tarde, en vacaciones, mi familia decidió hacer un viaje a América, me fui casi por tres semanas, en las que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke, por días me estuve maldiciendo a mi misma por ser tan estúpida, por caer en sus redes, así que decidí que dejaría que las cosas fluyeran  
_

_Casi seis meses después de eso, nos reunimos en casa de Sasuke mi amiga Sakura y yo, por cosas de la vida, el tenía un botella de sake, que al parecer había emborrachado a Sakura desde el primer trago. Entre Sasuke y yo la terminamos de tomar, empezamos a jugar a verdades_

_-Sasuke... ¿Que harías si un día de estos llegaran tus padres y te dijeran que eres adoptado?- preguntó Sakura un poco sonriente_

_-Supongo que me molestaría por que me lo ocultaron todo este tiempo- respondió extrañado -¿Que tipo de pregunta es esa Sakura?- preguntó fingiendo molesta_

_-Yo solo quería hacer una pregunta y no tenia nada... no tengo imaginación- exclamó dramáticamente, Sasuke y yo reímos  
_

_-Eso es por el sake- le dije yo esperando su __reacción_

_-¡Que no estoy borracha!- grito haciéndonos reír mas fuerte_

_-Tu turno Sasuke, ¿a quien quieres preguntar?- pregunté sonriente_

_-A ti Hinata... ¿Te ha gustado alguna persona del instituto...? ¿Quien?- preguntó con una sonrisa ladina, mi sonrisa se borró dando paso a un sonrojo extremo_

_-Si me ha gustado alguien- respondí nerviosa_

_-¿Quien?- preguntó Sakura, le lance una mirada de -tu sabes quien- ella ladeo el rostro_

_-Si Hina, ¿quien?- preguntó Sasuke burlonamente _

_"El lo sabe..."_

_-Naruto...- respondí sonrojada _

_-Mientes- habló Sasuke fríamente_

_-¿De que hablas?- pregunté sorprendida, el negó a modo de respuesta_

_-Yo sé que hay alguien mas- murmuró por lo bajo, miré a Sakura, pero al parecer no lo había escuchado_

_"¡El lo sabe!"_

_-Tu turno Hina- habló Sakura sonriente_

_-Bien... mi pregunta es para ti Sakura... ¿Realmente te gustó Naruto?- le pregunte haciendo que un leve sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas, Sasuke rió por lo bajo _

_-¡No! ¡El nunca me gusto!- respondió apresurada, le lance una mirada de -no me mientas, picarona- volteo la vista -Esta bien, si me gustó un poco- contestó finalmente, haciéndonos reír a Sasuke y a mi _

_-Tu turno Sakura- le dije sonriendo_

_-Sasuke, ¿tu como ves a Hinata?- preguntó, mi sonrisa se borró __rápidamente_

_-Pues con los ojos- respondimos al tiempo, reí nerviosamente _

_-No, me refiero, como amiga, como novia...- continuó Sakura sonriéndome picaramente, sentía retumbar mi corazón a mil_

_-Como amiga... bueno, como hermana- respondió apresurado_

_Sentí como mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos_

_-Ya veo- susurré, continuamos el juego, cuando Sakura y yo salimos directo a nuestras casas susurré -Estoy en su zona de familia- estaban acumulándose las lagrimas en mis ojos, pero no iba a llorar, no iba a permitir ser débil por el _

_Tres meses después, me enteré que mi amiga Sakura, había estado entre el si y el no con Sasuke, me molestó bastante por dos razones, la primera, era que ella sabía que a mi me gustaba Sasuke, segundo, ella no había sentido amor por nadie... al igual que Sasuke ella solo se amaba a si misma. Luego, tambien me enteré que había sido ella la que había divulgado aquel rumor sobre mi... ese que hablaba sobre los chicos tocando mi cuerpo... empecé a odiarla ese día. Uní fuerzas con Sasuke, decidimos que el la enamoraría y yo averiguaría todo sobre como se sentía, hicimos un pacto y jamas se le habló a nadie mas de eso, era tiempo de la venganza_

_-Sakura, ¿Que piensas de Sasuke?- pregunté, mientras discretamente sacaba una grabadora _

_-En realidad, Sasuke me fastidia- respondió de lo mas normal_

_-¿Te fastidia?- le pregunté haciéndome la sorprendida _

_-Si, me fastidia, es demasiado estúpido y engreído, su ego es demasiado alto y se cree lindo- respondió rodando los ojos_

_-Pero te gusto ¿verdad?- pregunté sonriendo ladinamente_

_-Claro que no- se apresuró a responder_

_-Mentirosa, si te gusto, vamos, dime dime- le dije sonriendo falsamente_

_-Esta bien, si me gusto un poco, pero... me di cuenta de que es un idiota- respondió casi __riéndose_

_-Aun no entiendo eso de que te fastidia- le dije haciéndome la tonta _

_-Pues eso, me fastidia todo de él, hasta la forma en que camina- contesto mirando hacia otro lado_

_-Del odio al amor hay un solo paso- le hablé casi cantando la ultima palabra_

_Luego de eso, le mostré la conversación a Sasuke, quien empezó a llamarme ninja, aunque me hacia gracia, quería que parara de decirme así... me sentía demasiado doble_

_Un día lo escuche hablando mal de mi forma de ser... había dicho que yo era... un arma de doble filo o algo así, enfurecí tanto que le conté a Ino, otra chica del instituto... Ella se lo dijo a él y ahí dejamos de hablarnos_

_-Hinata... ¿Yo te gusto?- preguntó, estábamos sentados en una de las bancas del parque, habíamos peleado, él no sabía la razón, pero yo estaba molesta por lo que había dicho sobre mi_

_-No- respondí molesta_

_"Si me gustas"_

_-Oh... ¿Te guste?- volvió a preguntar, lo miré indignada, estuve a punto de decir que no de nuevo_

_-Si, para que mentirte, me gustaste- contesté frunciendo el ceño _

_-¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste?- volvió a preguntar_

_-No valía la pena decírtelo- le dije mirando hacia el frente_

_-¿Porque?- volvió a preguntar_

_"¿Que ahora es el rey de las preguntas o que?"_

_-Porque yo sabía que tu no sentías lo mismo por mi- hable con un tono de frialdad que, no sabía que era capaz de hacer_

_Nuestra amistad se dio por terminada ahí. __Fue un poco incomodo al principio estar con él, ya que era mi obligación hablar con Naruto y Sai, ya que era mi mejor amigo y el chico mas cercano a mi respectivamente, con los meses se tornó cómodo hablar con él y en el entorno dejo de haber tensión entre nosotros _

_-Eh Sasuke, sal un rato- le dije al momento en el que él abrió la puerta de su casa_

_-Esta lloviendo, mejor no- respondió saliendo a recibirme _

_-Oh, es cierto, olvide que Uchiha Sasuke es una bruja que le teme al agua- le hablé burlonamente _

_"Esta sin camisa..."_

_-Exacto- se dio la vuelta y me pescó en medio sonrojo _

_-Pues de aquí no me voy hasta que salgas o me dejes entrar- le contesté sentándome entre la puerta y la calle_

_-Esta bien, entonces quédate ahí- murmuró y se acostó en uno de los muebles -¡No puedo dormir contigo ahí!- grito luego de cinco minutos de silencio_

_-¿Porque? No he dicho nada y tampoco te haré algo mientras duermes- respondí a la defensiva _

_-¡No lo se!- se levantó y caminó hacia mi, me alzó y me metió dentro de su casa -Te vas a enfermar si te quedas ahí- susurró en mi oído, luego lo mordió _

_-¡Te he dicho que no me muerdas el oído!- le dije fingiendo molestia, estaba bastante sonrojada_

_Nuestra relación, por así decirle, era muy buena, el me abrazaba, me trataba lindo en comparación con las demás, hasta incluso me daba besos en la mejilla y en la frente, esos gestos de él me enamoraban aun mas, hasta que un día decidí confesarmele _

_-Tenten, llévame hasta allá porque te juro que si no, huyo y no le digo- murmuré nerviosa_

_-Ven- Tenten tomó mi brazo y me llevó hasta él, yo tomé mi celular y escribí allí una frase_

_-¿Que sucede? Hinata, no tengo todo el día y lo sabes, debo volver a casa- me dijo detrás de mi, yo estaba muy avergonzada como para mirarlo a la cara_

_-Tenten, vete de aquí- murmuré nerviosa, sentía mi corazón golpetear a mil _

_-¿Eh? ¿Porque? Te traigo hasta aquí y me dices que me vaya...- contestó fingiendo molestia_

_-Solo vete de aquí- le dije, desvié mi mirada hacia el piso _

_-Esta bien- respondió Tenten dando la vuelta y corriendo hacia mi casa_

_-¿Que sucede?- preguntó Sasuke molesto_

_-Toma mi celular- estiré mi mano hacia atrás y le tendí mi celular boca abajo _

_-¿Que?- preguntó sin tomarlo, claramente confundido_

_-Solo tómalo- moví mi mano derecha mostrandole donde estaba y él lo tomó, leyó las dos palabras que allí estaban escritas -me gustas-_

_-¿Porque no me lo dices de frente?- preguntó tratando de mirarme, baje la vista al piso_

_-Po-porque es muy vergonzoso- respondí sin mirarlo_

_-Hinata... mírame- murmuró en frente mio, le vi los zapatos _

_-No...- susurre_

_-¿Porqué?- preguntó tomando mis hombros_

_-Porque no- murmuré dándome la vuelta _

_-Hina, mira... yo...- intentó decir _

_-Si, ya lo se, me vas a rechazar- lo corté antes de que pudiera decir algo_

_-No es un rechazo...- respondió rápidamente, me abrazó por los hombros y se sentó en el anden, tomó mi mano -¿Desde siempre verdad?- preguntó mirándome, desvié mi mirada _

_-Si...- respondí avergonzada_

_-Cuando sucedió lo de Sakura tambien ¿verdad?- preguntó aun __mirándome__  
_

_-Si... es que, yo... en ese momento estaba molesta...- respondí con un leve tono de diversión en mi voz_

_-Yo lo sabía, que yo a ti te gustaba- habló interrumpiéndome, me jaló y me sentó en el piso junto a él, me obligo a poner mi cabeza en sus piernas -Mira Hina, yo no soy bueno para ti, tu lo sabes, tu tienes muchos amigos que, te quieren de la manera en la que tu me quieres a mi- murmuró cerca a mi __oído_

_-Pero, una no escoge a quien querer- le dije con un leve tono de tristeza en mi voz_

_-Lo se, pero, yo a ti te quiero como una amiga, eres una muy buena amiga, se que puedes encontrar a alguien mejor que yo, tu eres una de las pocas chicas que conozco por las que vale la pena luchar- siguió murmurando, me levante y me puse en frente de él, lo miré a los ojos -¿Estas triste?- preguntó mirándome compasiva-mente _

_-Claro que estoy triste idiota, me están rechazando- reí sin humor _

_-Ve a casa, distráete un poco, no quiero que la Hina de siempre se vaya, ¿esta bien?- finalizó en una pregunta, se levanto y desordenó mi cabello_

_-Si- respondí dándome la vuelta, arregle mi cabello y camine hacia mi casa, me encontré con Sai, su hermano pequeño, quien sabía que estaba enamorada de él_

_-¿Que sucedió Hina?- preguntó Sai, sentí las lagrimas agolparse en mis ojos _

_-Yo... me confesé y... el me rechazó- respondí entre hipidos -Yo sabía que eso iba a suceder, es solo que... aun así duele... ¿porque estoy llorando?- me pregunté a mi misma al sentir las lagrimas bajar por mis mejillas. Sai me abrazó hasta que me calmé, caminé hasta mi casa y rápidamente me acosté a dormir, llorando en silencio_

_No volvimos a ser los mismos después de eso, intenté actuar de manera normal, pero Sasuke me evitaba, nuestra amistad se deterioro, no hablaba con Naruto, ni tampoco con Sai... simplemente nos quedamos así _

-Hasta el día de hoy, Sakura no sabe, porque deje de hablarme con él por unos cuantos meses antes de confesarme- susurré con una leve sonrisa

Terminé de caminar todo el trayecto a casa de él, toque la puerta tres veces como siempre, él me abrió y se sorprendió de verme ahí

-Hinata- murmuró

-Aun me gustas Sasuke, aun me gustas- me dije con una suave sonrisa

Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde la confesión y yo no... podía sacarme a Sasuke de la cabeza

* * *

**Fin del one-shot**

**Ya se, ya se, me mataran por dejar el final así pero, ese es el final, no lo puedo cambiar**

**Todo lo que sucedió en el flashback, esta basado en la realidad, es, específicamente algo que me sucedió a mi, un recuento de mi vida desde hace un año, todo, todito todo, está al pie de la letra, las conversaciones, así fueron, la llorada, la dejada de hablarnos, todo**

**Lo único que es ficticio, es "yo" yendo de nuevo a su casa a decirle que aun me gusta, lo quiero hacer, pero lo encuentro muy vergonzoso y humillante, sé como es ese chico **

**Llore en algunas partes (confesión) **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Dejen Reviews, me hacen muy feliz ^^**

**Sin mas que decir**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


End file.
